The Lost Tribal Rose
by Minne Sota
Summary: A story I wrote at age 10. Daniel and Mingo search for Dakota's lost tribe. Please review, If I should continue.


The Indian, Dakota, atop his beautiful mare, raced toward the sound of screams, from people and horses. When he came out of the trees he saw a wagon with four people racing along the road. Someone or something had scared the horses. He urged his mare to run along side the horses, then he jumped onto the back of the horse closer to him. Using his legs he griped the horse's sides and grabbed at the flapping reins. Once he had hold of them he slowed the thundering horses to a stop. With out a word he gave the reins to the old man, who sat in the driver's seat and leaped onto his horse.

"Thank you" the old man said uncertainly

"Your very welcome." The Indian was amused by the mans expression

"Hello" A young boy climbed up to the driver's seat "I'm Israel, What's…Criminetly! Hey Jemima, look! Doesn't he look like Mingo?"

The girl looked up surprised, into the young Indian's handsome face, she glanced down embarrassed

The boy turned back to Dakota "He's an Indian Friend of ours, He looks and Talks like you, My Pa met him when we moved to Kentucky. Are you going to Kentucky? Where Going to Boonsboro, Hey if your headn' where were headn', you could come with us. Couldn't he Grandpa?!"

Dakota couldn't help but smile at Israel's on going chatter.

"If you are heading towards Boonsboro, we would love to have you join us. My wife and I could sure use the extra help."

"Please" begged the blond haired boy "I really want you to meet Mingo and Pa?!"

"Well" The Indian faked hesitance "I guess I could come along."

"Hurray!" shouted Israel

"I'll do my fair share of driving sir." The Indian addressed the older man.

"That would be wonderful, and please, call me Ben."

Dakota smiled, hitched his horse to the back of the wagon, and did swooping bowed to the two women. Jemima dissolved into helpless giggles, Dakota's lopsided grin reminded here so much of her Pa. The dog jumped in the back of the wagon, and Dakota helped Jemima onto the driver's seat and with Israel on his other side, he slapped the reins.

Dakota, winced as the wagon hit another rough spot, he leg felt stiff, it was late afternoon, the children's grandfather, Ben as he liked to be called noticed the Indians stiffness. "Here, Dakota, let me take over, you've taken more than you share, of driving."

Dakota gratefully handed the reins over, the children also seemed stiff, as he drove he had told them many entertaining tales. One was about two brothers that thought the other was dead, and met up again. Israel said he had heard that one before but from where he couldn't remember. Dakota unhitched his horse and mounted, he rode next to the wagon, it felt much better on a horse than a bumpy wagon. Dakota looked over at the brother and sister, they both looked miserable.

"Here. Israel, Jemima, would you like to ride with me on the horse? He looked at the grandparents to see what there reaction would be; Ben nodded in approval, after looking at the pleased children. Dakota helped them on, Israel on front holding onto the blanket and Jemima in back with her arms around the Indians waist.

"Oh" exclaimed Jemima "This so much more compturble"

"Yes," agreed Dakota "I think Rose here is glad to have some company."

"Is that the horses name?" question Israel

"Almost, her full name is Lost Tribal Rose."

"Odd name." commented Jemima "Where'd it come from?"

"That's a Long story, I shall tell you a little bit now, I don't have much knowledge of my back ground, a sever injury to my head, caused me to forget many things about my child hood, Information such as names, of people my tribe and my tongue. Red coats found me and took me to England, so after full recovery, I promised I would find my tribe, so I named my horse Lost Tribal Rose in my quest.

"Criminetly!" Exclaimed Israel "You will tell as the whole story wont you?!" the small boy twisted in the saddle to look at his face.

"You didn't think id tell you this much of a story, and expect you not to want to here the rest?!" Dakota pretended to be shocked Israel giggled, and Jemima smiled, but she hadn't missed the slight sorrow in his voice.

"Dakota!" Israel came running towards him

"At your service" Dakota hosted the child onto his shoulders

"Grandpa, was wounding if you could help him hitch up the team, he said you do it much better than he."

"Tell your grandpa I shall be there to assist him as soon as I gather my gun."

"Okay! Oh and Dakota can I ride the horse today?"

"I guess so" Dakota smiled Israel had been begging Dakota to tell him the rest of the story, and Dakota suspected that's why he wanted to ride the horse. He had been traveling with them for a little over a week, since they had been delayed; it would be a few more days till they reached Boonsboro. Ben and his wife Kathleen, or Kit as she liked to be called, depended on him and trusted him, they seemed to accept him. Jemima and Israel were attracted to him they loved his stories, and they all remarked how he seemed like Daniel and Mingo, but still was a different person.

"Dakota?" Israel tried to look at the Indian behind him

"Hmm"

"Can we, Can we please here the rest of the story?"

"Well that's up to your sister" Israel looked pleadingly at his sister, who was holding onto Dakota, to help keep her steady on the horse

"If you don't mind Dakota I'd like to hear your story."

"Well, I was a half breed, Half Indian half English, I had two older brothers, the elder was cruel at heart, but the other was closer than a brother, we did everything together. Then when I was not much older than Israel, My mother died…" Jemima's grip tightened around Dakota's waist in sympathy, she could sense his hurt, if her Ma died…. "I remember my brother was sent away, to where I can't remember, years later, I was still younger than you Jemima There was a war between the tribes, I was shot in the head. After that I remember red coats, and pain, after I recovered, I was sent to school, no one would tell me who I was or any information about my background. I could tell they new who I was… some years later I came back to America, I stayed with a tribe of Indians for a little over a year, and started searching for my tribe." Dakota finished. They rode awhile longer in silence, each one in there thoughts. "So, how old are you Israel?"

"Nine and one half, 'Mima's 19?" Israel turned to stare back at his sister.

Jemima flushed

"Miss Boone" Dakota started to address Jemima, but was distracted by a movement in the bushes, he thought he saw some feathers, but when he looked closer there wasn't anything.

"Will you get some more firewood, Israel?" Dakota asked the eager boy

"Sure!"

Dakota turned to talk to Jemima, but was interrupted by a white faced Israel.

"Dakota! Injuns! Eight of um, and a chief. They have war paint on to!"

"All of you farther back in the cave" Ordered Dakota, Jemima started to protest but Dakota had ducked out of the cave.

"Farther Back" Dakota's voice startled them "Get as far back as you can, Ben do you have the rifle?"

"Oh dear," Ben had turned as white as a ghost. "I left it by the entrance."

"Well it can't be helped." The tall Indian ducked behind a rock "How well of a shot are you?"

"Not to boast, but I'm quite a fair shot."

"DO you mind?" The dark skinned man asked, handing him the rifle

"Not at all, but are you sure about this?"

"Yes! They want to take the children"

"No!" Dakota held back the struggling girl. Ben lay in the dust, along with his wife. Dakota held the trembling Jemima and the stunned Israel. He could tell these Indians were deciding what to do with them. The two still forms weren't dead but they looked in poor condition. One of the Indians, the chief came toward them his hand in greeting.

"You are to join our tribe." He told them, Jemima hugged closer to Dakota and Israel pressed closer.

"What about them?" Dakota asked nodding towards the couple

"Leave here, and belongings, take only you three."

"Here," The chief handed Dakota a pack and his gun "your stuff and food" Dakota had told the Crow chief his story it had been a week or so since they came to live with the Indians. The chief favored him as a son, and was helping him and the children escape. They all looked very different in crow garb. The chief couldn't let them go so he was helping them escape.

"Ma, Ma!" Cried Israel when he caught sight of his cabin, he was perched on Dakota's shoulders, cradled in the Indians arms was Jemima, burning with fever. They had been traveling almost without stopping to Boonsboro, It had taken a week and a half, and Jemima not used to weathering the elements had fared the worst. Dakota opened the door to the cabin.

"Ma!" Israel called climbing down from Dakota's shoulders; a red headed woman stepped out of a room

"Israel!" The small boy ran into her waiting arms "oh, it's so good to see you we were so…" She noticed Dakota standing with Jemima in his arms "Mingo, I'm sorry, here set her on the bed." She was so worried she didn't even notice to wasn't Mingo

"Excuse me Ma'm let me intrudes myself, I'm Dakota."

"My," Gasped Rebecca "You look just like Mingo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No harm done, now it there any way I can be of assistance?"

"If you don't mind can you go to the tavern at the fort and get Cincinnatus?"

"Hello, Mingo! Back already, I thought you and Dan wouldn't be back for another couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry, but I am not Mingo." Dakota was getting slightly annoyed with people greeting him as 'Mingo' "Are you Cincinnatus?"

"Yes sir that me, now who might you be?"

"My names Dakota, Rebeacca Boone sent me to get you, Jemima has a terrible fever…"

"They found Jemima and Israel?!" The tavern keeper asked

"I brought them here after; Oh I'll explain later, just hurry."

"Alright, hold your horses." Cincinnatus mumbled grabbing some medicine, "Do you by any chance know Ben?"

"Yes I traveled with him."

"Oh, so your 'Dan's and Mingo's Injun'. I you were wondering Ben and his wife are fine, they left for Salem yesterday."

The two men were almost to the cabin door, when Becky rushed out, "Oh Dakota thank you so much, for what you did, for the children." Dakota looked down embarrassed "Israel told me every thing," she continued "come inside you must be exhausted."

"It seems, we've got ourselves in quite a fix Daniel" Mingo commented Firing another shot at the Shawnee warriors, he quickly reloaded and shot again

"We can't last much longer." Daniel agreed, they hear a shot and an Indian fell out of the tree behind them.

"seems we have a friend out there" Daniel and Mingo saw an Indian sneak behind the other and shot one about to fire, Mingo raised his gun and shot another, who was going to shot there mystery friend. Another shot ran out and they heard an Indian fall behind them. The Shawnee seemed to have had enough; they retreated back into the woods.

"Thank God, I sure would like to meet the Indian who helped up."

"Looks like you may have your chance. Is that him, coming towards us?"

"He looks like a Crow."

"Hello!" The strange Indian called to them "Are you Daniel Boone, and Mingo?"

"Yes" Daniel couldn't stop starring at the tall Indian "Who are you?"

"I am called Dakota, and sometimes Mingo." He Smiled turning to the other Indian "I guess we look a lot alike"

"I'd say so," Daniel agreed "Like two peas in a pod"

Mingo smiled at Dakota, "Crow?" He asked nodding toward the feathers and shirt.

"Nope, At least I hope not." At there confused expressions he explained further "It's a long story…"

"We have time" interrupted Daniel

"I think It would best if that waited, that is of coarse if you don't Mind?"

"Sure, Lets head a back to my cabin, alright with you Mingo?"

Before Mingo could answer, an shot sounded, and Dakota blacked out.

* * *

"Hold still.... Lost a lot of blood."

faint voices echoed around in Dackota's foogy mind.

"Shot in the side..."

"I don't dare take the bullet out..."

Pain shot down his leg, and side.

"Agreed... Take him to the fort."

"Here, Daniel, I'll carry him."

Dakota's eyes snapped open, "No," His voice sounded hoarse "I'll walk."

"He's as stubborn as you Daniel." Mingo teased, they had three days of traveling and Dakota insisted on carrying his own gun and pack.

"I'm not _that_ stubborn," Daniel insisted

Mingo laughed, "I'm sorry Daniel, but what about the time you, insisted we…" the sentence could not be finished for Mingo was helpless with laughter, "You two would be an even match."

Daniel was not in the least bit amused, he thought of many times when Mingo was equally stubborn. Ahead of them Dakota looked back at Mingo, who was still laughing. Daniel caught up to Dakota, "So, how's your side?"

"Fine..." Dakota concentrated on putting one foot in fount of the other.

"Thanks again for saving our skins back there." Dakota flushed

Daniel tried to find out more about the strange Indian, "What tribe do you come from?"

"I don't know, when I … he stopped An Arrow landed right in front of them Dakota pushed Daniel out of the way of an incoming arrow, barley missing it himself.

"Look out!" Mingo tackled Dakota to the ground, avoiding a shower of arrows.

Pain shot down Dakota's body, "These, guys are a terrible shot." He grunted before slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Are you alright Daniel?

"I'm fine,"

He won't be able to travel like this." Mingo commented, motioning to his 'twin'

"Well if he's as stubborn as me it will take _some _convincing." Daniel smiled

"Mingo, get the door, will you." Daniel asked his friend, Dakota was getting heavier and heavier, he had been unconscious for most of the day after stubbornly, trying walking on his leg. Mingo and Daniel had taken turns carrying him.

Daniel stepped inside the house; Mingo shut the door behind them.

"Pa!" Israel greeted his father then seeing Dakota he shouted "Ma! Come quick, Dakota hurt." Daniel was confused why Israel would know Dakota but there was no time for that.

"Here set him on the bed in the other bed in the guest room" Becky directed them into the other room. Jemima was propped up against a pillow reading a book Mingo had given her, she looked up surprised as, Daniel and Mingo entered to room carrying a bloody Dakota. "Cincinnatus should be here soon, I sent Israel to get him."

"Good, were going to need him." Daniel answered

Rebbecca came and stood in the doorway "It's a good thing you two found him."

Mingo chuckled "It's a good thing he found us."

Daniel looked up and saw his wife's curios eyes, "What do you mean?"

"We'll talk latter, Becky."

"Becky!" Cincinnatus's voice came from the open door.

"In hear Cincinnatus" Rebbecca called to him.

"Cincinnatus appeared in the door, "Boy, he sure managed to get himself beat up."


End file.
